The Last Alliance
by Legend Atticus
Summary: One man tries to form a team of rookie heroes in the marvel-verse. A lot happens to this team as they try to battle evil and follow in the footsteps of Professor X and those like him. Note: Yes, they are original characters, but they are in Marvel-dom.
1. chapter 1

A young man of lean build stood near the bus stop, not caring to sit down on the bench. His ponytail was a solid black, though he did have a small streak of silver running through it's center. He wore an earring of a skull, and had the same skull image on his chest, not centered, but towards his left. His shirt was black, save for the skull image, which was embroidered in silver. His ripped jeans were also black, and he wore black cowboy boots.  
  
The most exceptional part of his appearance was his eyes. His eyes had red irises, which stood out in stark contrast to his clothes and his pale white skin.  
  
He held a small piece of paper. It was creased, ripped, and had a few smudges of some unidentifiable substance, most likely dried blood. The words written on it were still legible, however, and the young man read them yet again, even though he had practically memorized the entire letter.  
  
"To William,  
  
My name is not important. But there is something that is important. I have discovered your amazing abilities and would like to help you use them.  
  
I'm currently forming a team of people like you. I don't want to say too much, in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. However, if you are at all interested, take the nearest bus out to the mall. I'll be waiting for you by the east entrance. We can talk there.  
  
I'll be wearing a red suit so you can identify me. Be there on the twentieth, this Saturday. If you don't come, I'll simply assume you're not interested and will never bother you again.  
  
Come Saturday, one o'clock. Don't be late."  
  
The letter was unsigned, and William wasn't quite sure if he was doing the right thing or if he was walking into a trap. Either way, he decided it was worth the risk to be with people who might understand him, be able to help him...  
  
The bus pulled up and he got on. Finding a seat near the back, he was all too aware of the people who turned to stare and then looked away quickly. It didn't bother him any more. He was getting more and more used to the way society managed to operate.  
  
The bus began driving, and William read the letter over again, just to be doing something. Having nothing to do on a bus was the most boring thing he could think of, not to mention the most awkward.  
  
He continued reading the letter until heard the bus driver announce his stop. He dropped his money into the machine and hurried off the bus towards the mall, trying to find the east entrance and the man in the red suit.  
  
It was rather easy. Much easier than he had imagined it would be. It was Saturday, meaning sales at the mall, meaning crowds at the mall. But the only people who were there were teenagers like himself, all wearing black or a white shirt with a picture on it. The man in the red suit stuck out like a sore thumb.  
  
William walked towards him, unsure of how to meet this man. He didn't need to be so worried, however. The man recognized him and waved him over. When William got close enough, the man motioned for silence and walked towards the parking lot. He went to a black and got in, motioning for William to do the same.  
  
"William. Nice to see you again."  
  
William was startled. Again? He didn't remember the first time.  
  
"Nervous, eh?" The man chuckled. "Don't be. Trust me. I'll take you down to our building and you can get comfortable. I see you didn't bring anything with you. Oh, well. We can always go back and get whatever you need. Or buy it."  
  
William wasn't feeling comfortable enough to talk, and the man recognized this. He smiled slightly and put the car in reverse. Pulling out of the parking garage, he spoke for what would be the last time of this road trip.  
  
"Listen, I just need you to do one thing. If you see two motorcycles together, just duck down in your seat. I'll explain when we get to our building, I promise." Then the man turned on the radio and hummed for the rest of the trip, which only took about fifteen minutes.  
  
But throughout the trip, William didn't see even a single motorcycle. He was sort of relieved to pull up towards a large building. There was nothing in the area except for a stone wall that ran around the grounds of a huge building.  
  
The man pressed a button on his steering wheel and the gates to the area swung open, then closed automatically as he went through. He pulled to the front of the building, which was a semi-circular staircase with old-fashioned pillars. The huge double doors seemed intimadating as William got out of the car.  
  
The man also stepped out and allowed the waiting butler to drive the car away, probably to a parking area.  
  
"Welcome to the Academy, William. If you accept what I have to offer, you'll be my first student."  
  
Somewhat flattered, William followed the man inside, where he explained everything before showing William to a room on the fifth floor that was absolutely huge. After all the anticipation and the events of the day, William fell asleep quickly, even though it was a mere six-thirty PM, Eastern Standard Time. 


	2. chapter 2

A young man of a sturdy build came down the stairs. He wore only a plain dark red T-shirt and ordinary jeans. His hair was quite interesting, however. He wore it spiked up, and it ranged in color from yellow to red, with every shade of orange you could imagine. It nearly gave the impression his head was on fire. He was quite proud of his hair, mostly because that was it's natural color.  
  
He had a quick breakfast, nothing more than some toast and eggs. Then he put on his red sneakers and left the house. Getting in his red pick-up, he drove down to the local coffee shop. He checked his watch.   
  
Eight-twenty three. Seven minutes to get there. Easy enough. But if he ran into any traffic, which was unlikely this Sunday morning, he would be late.  
  
If the phone call he had received yesterday was to be believed, that is. The man didn't leave his name, but instructed Jason to go down to the coffee shop at eight-thirty. The man would wear a blue suit jacket.  
  
Jason thought about the phone call as he drove towards his destination. The man was offering something incredible: a team of people like him. But how did the man find out? Jason had kept his powers well-hidden, at least he thought he had. Not even his parents knew what caused the scorch marks on his walls. They thought he was smoking, which wasn't much better.  
  
But until today, it was better.  
  
Now, he had the chance to go to some sort of academy and meet people just like him. Sure, he liked that idea. But for him, the best part would be developing his powers. He had discovered them long ago, when…  
  
He hit the brakes as he nearly missed the entrance to the parking lot. He parked quickly and got out, grabbing the cowboy hat he kept on his dashboard. Eighteen-year-olds enjoy that sort of flair.  
  
He walked into the coffee house, thankful that it was Sunday and his parents weren't home. He would never had made it here on time. He had shaved it close as it was.  
  
There was only one person sitting at a table, and he had a blue suit jacket on. Obviously his man. He walked over and sat down.  
  
"You the guy that called me yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. I've got a great deal for you."  
  
"Look, I thought about it, and I'm not sure I can go. I haven't graduated high school yet, so how I can go to college? I mean, I want to-"  
  
"It's not a college. It's a school that can make special arrangements for you to learn whatever you want, once you finish our high school courses, naturally. But it also offers courses you won't find with anyone else, like developing your special abilities."  
  
"How much will it cost me?"  
  
The man laughed, amused. "So we come down to money so soon, Jason? It's free for you, of course. You'd be doing me the favor by coming, not the other way around."  
  
Jason stood up. "Then what are we waiting for? I'll call my parents when we get there. I'll follow you there."  
  
The man laughed as he led the way. "Fine, but once we're on the road, just look out for two motorcycles travelling together. I'll explain when we get there."  
  
The trip went quickly and uneventfully. No motorcycles were anywhere to be seen. When they pulled up to the stairs in front of the building, the man got out. Jason did likewise as the butler scurried to park his pick-up.  
  
"Come on in, Jason. You won't see our only other student yet, not until we get a few more. But I'll tell you all bout it."  
  
They had a long conversation that ended with the man showing Jason to his huge bedroom on the top floor, the fifth floor. Jason checked out the room and private attached bathroom before laying in his new bed for a while, staring at the ceiling and reflecting on his decision. He eventually fell asleep. 


	3. chapter 3

"To one Miss Crystal Kiawashi:  
  
The Academy has been tracking your academic progress and is quite pleased with your abilities as a student. The Academy has also learned of your other abilities, and these are the two primary reasons we are writing to you.  
  
The Academy is a fine school of learning and development, and we would be honored to have you as our newest pupil. We are located on a beautiful but somewhat small campus in the state of Pennsylvania. But there are better reasons than those to chose to study here with during both your high school and college years.  
  
We have a specially developed curriculum which will allow to grow as a special and unique individual. This program is catered to your special needs and will allow you to advance your abilities as a student, a person, and a mutant.  
  
Please discuss this school as an option with your esteemed parents. Should you decide to come here, you will have to pay no tuition for your entire stay. You have already qualified for our Complete Scholarship and you will receive it as soon as you accept our invitation.   
  
We will send one of representatives to your town on Monday the Twenty-second, and you can meet with him wherever you like. He will be willing to assist you in any way possible.  
  
Thank you and sincerely,   
  
The Academy in Pennsylvania"  
  
Crystal's parents, both of proud Japanese origin, were highly excited about the letter and told Crystal she would transfer to The Academy as soon as they finished reading it.  
  
"Here is a school with honor," they said. "Our little girl can learn much here."  
  
Crystal was torn in her emotions. She was excited at the prospect of going to an elite school and meeting more people like her. She was just nervous about developing her powers.  
  
She discovered her abilities when she was ten, seven years ago. She had never used them since she was fourteen, not since she had grown too careless with her control and killed a man.  
  
No one had found out about it, but she refused to take that chance again. But perhaps this academy could make it safe for her to learn more, and eventually use them without fear of an accident…  
  
When Monday came around, her parents both dressed in their formal kimonos and waited to greet their guest. He came in a private helicopter, which dropped him off right in front of their house, causing quite a stir with the neighbors. He was also dressed in a formal kimono.  
  
He spoke with the parents for hours, and they agreed to everything. Then he requested a personal interview with Crystal, and she also agreed with everything. It was as if her dreams had come true. Only one aspect of the school scared her. She was told that everything that went on had to be kept completely secret, that not even her parents could find out what really went on.  
  
She flew back to Pennsylvania that same day, packed with four huge bags of luggage. It was getting late, so she was shown her room on the fifth floor. She began to unpack, but couldn't finish the process. She fell asleep by midnight, comfortable in her new bed, her personal symbol of her new life. 


	4. chapter 4

A young man with dark brown skin walked down the street, followed by three of his "friends." He was fully decked out in a hooded sweatshirt and jeans, both black in color, and had numerous red bandanas tied around his arms and legs, and had red streaks through his dreadlocks.  
  
He led his small gang into an alley, where a black car waited for him. But the scene wasn't what he expected. Other thugs were laid out on the ground, most unconscious, some moaning in pain. The car's doors were all open, and no one was inside.  
  
The young man, Devon, quickly pulled out his handgun, as did the three who followed him. Bu a single man, dressed in a black business suit stepped out form the shadows. He carried no weapons and didn't look like he could pose a threat at all.  
  
"Devon, is it? Listen, I've got a great deal for you."  
  
Devon smirked as he stepped to the side. His three followers began to shoot. None of them could hit the man, however, as he approached the group. He stood right next to them, and still they couldn't even graze his outfit. Instead, one of the three hit another one, who went down, gurgling. The shooting stopped abruptly.  
  
Devon was outraged. "It's your fault! What do you want from me?!"  
  
The man chuckled. He held out his empty hand, a gesture of peace. Then, too quickly for anyone to react, he rushed the two still holding their guns. They both went down soundlessly as the guns slipped out of their hands in unison, and the man stood before Devon again, smirking.  
  
"I want you to come with me. Give up these losers and do something better with your life."  
  
It was Devon's turn to smirk. "These guys depend on me. What do have that's better than that?"  
  
"A school of people just like you. You'll go to classes, learn about your unique powers. You'll get your high school diploma, too. And we can offer more excitement than these guys can."  
  
Devon nearly laughed out loud. "You want me to give up this freedom to go back to a school? I remember school. Boring classes. Too much homework. Detentions. Report cards. And you want me to do it all again?"  
  
The man shrugged. "We're a better school than that. You have a special talent, Devon. You're a person with a great personality, though I haven't seen it this trip. You have amazing powers. And here you are stuck with a group of guys who live to serve the colors red and black. It's all up to you."  
  
"I don't have any money. I have no family. I have no place to go. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just come with me. I've got it all figured out."  
  
Devon started to leave, then turned around and walked back to his buddy who got shot. He knelt down and made sure he was still breathing.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
The man shrugged again. "We can take him to the hospital. As for the rest of them, they'll wake up in a few minutes with a splitting headache. It's either them or me. Your past or your future. It's your call."  
  
"Let's go." Devon picked up his fallen friend and slung him over his shoulder. "I'll just leave them with a note. Tell them I'm gone and he's in the hospital."  
  
After Devon did just that, they took a helicopter back to Pennsylvania, to the Academy. Devon and the man talked for hours, the man explaining, Devon inquiring. Eventually, the man took Devon to his huge room on the fifth floor. Devon had never slept in such a bed and lost time doing so for the first time in his life. 


	5. chapter 5

A strong-looking young man, Avery Fisher ran down the street. He was fast, and he needed to be. Two police officers were chasing him, each holding a nightstick and a grudge.  
  
Avery took a turn down an alley, and duck down behind a trash can. The police ran right past him, and took the next turn, the only way out of that particular alley. Avery waited a moment as he caught his breath. He listened, but didn't hear anything. He stood up and turned back towards the way he had come.  
  
But he was startled to see a man in a red suit standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Avery. Why are they chasing you this time?"  
  
Avery was surprised, but he recovered quickly. "I dunno. Ask them."  
  
He tried to push his way past the man, but found that he couldn't. He turned to walk the other way when he was stopped by the voice again.  
  
"Avery. Why don't you give this up and come with me?"  
  
Avery faced the man again. "Come with you where?"  
  
"To The Academy. A school where you can develop your powers and meet more people just like you."  
  
Avery was about to answer, but suddenly h heard the police running back towards him. He just nodded and followed the man as they both ran towards the car parked at the entrance to the alley.  
  
"So, I've never heard of this academy place. Where is it? Downtown?"  
  
The man laughed. "It's in Pennsylvania." He started the car and began driving towards the airport.  
  
On the way, they talked about what would happen when they reached The Academy. Avery found it suited him better than running from the police for skipping school and going out to a bar.  
  
It was a Wednesday, and the airport wasn't very busy. They went right in to the private helicopter and flew back to the Academy, talking all the way. When they reached the Academy, the man showed Avery to his fifth-floor room.  
  
As the door closed behind Avery, the man grinned and walked down four flights of stairs. He sat down for a piece of celebration cheesecake, with just a little wine. Then he went up to the third floor and his bedroom, and had the best night'' sleep he had gotten since he began his searching on Saturday. 


End file.
